scp_foundation_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secure Facility Locations
←The Foundation = SCP Facility Designation = Command: Facility where Foundation commanders and heads of research make decisions concerning containment and future research. Task Forces are also housed at these locations. Because of the importance of these personnel, only SCP objects classified as Safe may be stored at these locations. Site: Facility that had to be built around an immobile SCP object. These objects may be of any class. Sector: Facility that is unusually large with many functions, one of which is housing and training Class-D personnel. Typically houses SCP objects of Safe and Euclid class. Area: Facility built to contain Keter-class objects. Constructed far from civilian establishments, Areas house nuclear devices that can be used to clear the facility and terminate all facility personnel. These devices are detonated if the containment of a Keter-class object is breached and is not able to be contained again. Unit: A small clandestine facility that is hidden within a typical SCP facility. The personnel of the parent facility are kept unaware of the presence and/or function of the hidden Unit. = Suitable SCP Facility Prefixes = The following is a list of available prefixes that may be attached to a facility designation or a task force to better describe its role. Research: Foundation designation for a facility devoted to study and experimentation on SCP objects. Storage: Foundation designation for a facility devoted to storage of objects not currently being researched. Containment: Foundation designation for a facility devoted to containment of an SCP that poses a threat and is not being researched. Mobile: Foundation designation for a facility or Task Force that can remain "on the move" tracking, monitoring, or guarding a moving SCP object. Biological (Bio): Foundation designation for a facility devoted to storage, containment, or research of SCP objects with special biological considerations. Armed: Foundation designation for a facility with unusually well-armed Security personnel equipped to either repel attacks by national-level militaries or to contain SCP objects that pose military-grade threats that cannot be contained by the capabilities of standard Security personnel. Dimensional (Dim): Foundation designation for a facility devoted to researching or containing an SCP object with extra-dimensional capabilities that warp or distort normal space. Reliquary: Foundation designation for a facility devoted to research, containment, or storage of SCP objects considered relics of historical or religious significance. = Examples of SCP Nomenclature = * Containment Area-XXX * Storage Site-XX * Research Command-XX * Mobile Containment Task Force-XXXXXXXX-X * Sector-XX = List of Secure SCP Facilities = SCP document writers are encouraged to list noted facilities below along with Objects present. Noted personnel and locations are optional. Commands * Overwatch HQ: This area is the headquarters of Overwatch, the group in charge of all SCP projects. Overwatch consists of the 13 Overseers, representatives from political entities, and high-ranking scientists. Overwatch directs new Site construction, new SCP designations, external political relations, and the appointment of all Level 4 personnel (who in turn administer the lower-level staff below them in a manner they see fit). The Overseers maintain a strict policy against any SCP ever being allowed at Overwatch HQ, even if the SCP is deemed totally safe or even beneficial. As a result, Overwatch HQ never houses any SCP. Overwatch, their staff, their Agents, and any other persons stationed at Overwatch HQ are instructed to avoid all contact with SCPs. The Overseers are especially judicious in avoiding such contact. * Command-██: Located EXPUNGED. Currently associated with SCP-120. Sectors * Sector-07: Medical training and research facility located in EXPUNGED. Currently housing SCP-730. * Research Sector-15: A facility in EXPUNGED that conducts research and experiments with the intent of finding a method for destroying dangerous SCP objects. * Sector-19: Located in EXPUNGED and is the primary training facility of Class D personnel and SCP storage facility for Euclid and sub-Euclid class SCP objects, including: SCP-013, SCP-018, SCP-022, SCP-044, SCP-045, SCP-063, SCP-148, and SCP-512. * Sector-25: Facility in ███████, England. Contains Safe and Euclid-class SCP objects found within the area, including SCP-509. * Sector-28: Vancouver Island facility, dedicated to western coastal operations in and around North America. Contains mostly Safe class SCPs, including SCP-654 and SCP-709. * Research Sector-71: Facility at the base of Lake ████ responsible for emulating the environments in which SCPs with 'animal-like' (e.g. canine, feline, equestrian, ursidaen) characteristics were found, for the purposes of study, and initial retrieval squad training. Sector-71's secondary function is to serve as a containment facility for non-Keter class SCPs displaying the aforementioned 'animal-like' qualities. Sites * G2 sites: A classification of sites EXPUNGED. G2 sites store strains of SCP-008, SCP-129, EXPUNGED. * G3 sites: A classification of sites that host a single SCP object that cannot or must not be relocated. Examples include: SCP-006, SCP-011, SCP-015, SCP-028, and SCP-094. * Site-01: Was once a thriving city that was displaced in a temporal incident. Site-01 is still undergoing repairs, and approximately 65% of the facility is usable. Due to its immensity, it is capable of holding many SCPs as well as housing any personnel on-site. * Armed Containment Site-03: A quarantined zone of nearly 100 kilometers square that once housed 34 Safe-class objects, 17 Euclid-class objects, and 4 Keter-class objects. All were thought to have been lost after an incident involving SCP-███ occurred, requiring enactment of Emergency Protocol XT-████ after EXPUNGED. With the exception of Keter Class SCP-███, all SCP objects previously kept at ACS-03 are now accounted for within SCP-296. * Site-05: Built around the abandoned hospital that either is or contains SCP-948. * Site-11: The primary intelligence center for the Foundation, Site-11 does not contain any objects but does act as the hub for all information coming to and from the Foundation. General Bowe's proxy office is located here. Site-11 is somewhere in the midwestern United States. * Storage Site-12: A small-scale facility is located in the Ruhr area of Germany. It currently holds SCP-1114. * Bio Site-13: A secondary bio-containment facility, currently holding the only known specimens of SCP-1121. * Research Site-14: Main radiation research location. Objects include: SCP-081, SCP-113 when being researched, and SCP-578. * Site-15: Mainly a storage facility for electronic SCPs. Currently contains SCP-079 amongst other archives and databases. Use of internet and other connections is strictly forbidden due to the delicate nature of what is contained. All walls are thick concrete and have built-in signal jammers. * Site-17: A minimum-security site housing human SCPs of low or mild threat. Examples include: SCP-053, SCP-073, SCP-091-ARC, SCP-105, SCP-182, SCP-327, SCP-343, SCP-847, and SCP-992. * Site-19: Currently the organization's largest facility. Site-19 houses numerous SCP objects, including: SCP-012, SCP-014, SCP-101, SCP-116, SCP-126, SCP-196, SCP-232, and SCP-241. * Red Pool Containment Site: Large facility devoted entirely to the containment of SCP-354 and entities which may emerge from it, as well as any unforeseen forces which it may create directly. * Site-22 (A and B): Site-22A is an airport in Northern Iraq's Mosul Region that is the starting location of the pilgrimage involving SCP-036. Site-22B is a mysterious airport that only appears once a year that is the final destination of SCP-036. * Storage Site-23: Houses a variety of SCP objects such as: SCP-038, SCP-043, SCP-059, SCP-113. * Containment Site-28: Part of an apartment building in SoHo, New York City. Contains SCP-602 and a few other Safe-class objects. Serves as the base of operations for MTF Pi-1 and site of Urban Operations training. * Dimensional Site-31: Formerly located at ████████████; destroyed in an attempt to contain SCP-579. * Site-32: Located near the Geographic North Pole. Functions as a Euclid-class facility with objects requiring near Keter-class type containment needing low temperatures to sustain research/containment. Objects include: SCP-037, SCP-191. * Site-33: A Birmingham-based facility that primarily housed Keter-class memetic threats. All staff below Level 3 Clearance required lobotomy procedures to prevent exposure and contamination. Known for having the highest number of on-site psychologists of any Foundation facility. Recently brought back into service after its decommission during CORRUPT. * Site-35: Built around a steel mill located in the Ural federal district of the Russian Federation. Present D-class personnel is exempt from monthly termination procedures as a part of research into the long-term effects of SCP-1011 housed therein. Supplies 1xxx, 3xxx and 5xxx grade steel for virtually all Foundation facilities in Eastern Europe. * Site-36: A facility outside ████████, State of ███████, India. Built to contain SCP-1135, as well as to serve as a hub for Foundation agents in the area. Serves as a containment site for several locally-retrieved Safe-class objects, including SCP-1120. * Site-38: Small facility in rural Tennessee, restricted to Safe and Euclid SCPs only. A primary storehouse of SCPs relating to Group of Interest 388-Alpha, "Alexylva University." Populated largely by low-level researchers and D-class personnel. * Site-39: A central European facility that is dedicated to the detection and recovery of newly discovered SCP objects in densely populated urban areas. Currently, no SCPs are housed, though it has been used as a holding facility for SCP-███, SCP-███, and SCP-███. * Armed Research Site-45: Heavily armed guards both protect and contain SCP objects capable of being weaponized and are currently being researched. Including: SCP-127 and SCP-154. * Dimensional Containment Site-47: Houses SCP-314 in Warehouse 19. * Site-57: Remains biologically inactive, but has otherwise shown no signs of disturbance or contamination. Nonetheless, it is the location of the class 2 impact event that SCP-861 was recovered from, and as such bears special monitoring. * Site-62: Contained within SCP-004 at location EXPUNGED as a safe-measure fallout shelter against inevitable nuclear war. SCP objects located within: SCP-030, SCP-579. * Site-65: Small facility located in the northern Andes mountains, built around SCP-225-1 to study how to control or neutralize SCP-225. * Bio-Site 66: Medium-sized containment site built around SCP-1479, dedicated to biological or near-biological items capable of producing anomalous matter or objects. Contains instances of SCP-478 and SCP-569, as well as SCP-646, SCP-806, and SCP-886. * Site-67: Small facility located in the North-East of England, built to contain high risk SCPs from the surrounding area, abandoned after SCP-███ breached containment. See Psychiatric Evaluation Log 47721 for details. * Site-71: Island located within the Pacific Ocean. Built to secure and to handle all objects created by SCP-1713. * Dimensional Research Site-72: Primary research facility studying anomalous objects that affect normal Euclidean space. * Site-73: located in the Tibetan Mountains, built to secure SCP-666. * Reliquary Research and Containment Site-76: Facility hosting SCP objects supposedly of man-made origin. Objects include: SCP-044, SCP-138, SCP-147, SCP-224, SCP-228, SCP-256, SCP-267, SCP-294, SCP-698, and SCP-869. * Site-92: Officially listed as a telescope installation, houses SCP-402. * Bio Site-103: Site built around SCP-757. Facilities on the spot include a pen within which said SCP is held, and a housing/operations facility. Site is to be clean of any product harmful to plants. * Bio Research Site-104: Designed to monitor SCP-628. Complies with stringent soundproofing and earthquake-resistance building codes. Site is to be clean of any product harmful to plants. Units * Storage Unit-03: non-critical storage of sensitive objects: SCP-064. * Storage Unit-05: non-critical storage of sensitive objects: SCP-005. * Storage Unit-07: non-critical storage of sensitive objects, parent facility: Site-19: SCP-109. * Existential Containment Unit: storage of objects and subjects likely to cause ontological or predeterminational paradoxes. Parent facility REDACTED: SCP-411. Areas * Armed Reliquary Containment Area-02: Keter-class containment of objects of indeterminate origin and threat level. Contains the largest arsenal of nuclear weapons for threat elimination of any SCP facility. Objects include: SCP-035, SCP-861, SCP-968. * Storage Area-05: A storage facility of Keter-class objects that must not be destroyed because the effect on the world and/or universe is unknown. * Containment Area-07: Destroyed by SCP-058. * Bio-Research Area-12: Houses biological SCP for research purposes, particularly human-type subjects, including SCP-007, SCP-040, SCP-041, SCP-053, SCP-054, and SCP-592. Also located there are SCP-002, SCP-010, SCP-016, SCP-017, SCP-021, SCP-042, SCP-143, and SCP-153. * Armed Bio-Containment Area-14: Biological and living Keter-class objects are contained by Task Force Phi-1 here. Housed SCP objects include: SCP-058 and SCP-082. SCP-076 was previously housed here. * Containment Area-25: Destroyed by its nuclear warhead in an attempt to contain SCP-076. * Storage Area-134: High-secrecy installation overseen by the IWS. Completely devoted to SCP-160and SCP-███. * Area-179: Area above SCP-1179; former site of the town of C█████████, Pennsylvania and Research Site-██. Home to small research bunker containing several SCPs, including SCP-1050. * Area-354: Large area built around SCP-354 to contain entities emerging from the Red Pool. SCP Vessels * SCPS Demeter: Publicly the USS Nassau, a meteorological ship, located in the Pacific at latitude █████████°S and longitude ██████████°W to retrieve personnel exiting SCP-120. * SCPS Guardian: Publicly HMCS Huron (DDG-281) disguised as HMCS Athabaskan (DDG-282), a Canadian Forces Iroquois-class destroyer. She is officially decommissioned from the CMFC. As a public cover story, she was supposedly expended as a target, but was in reality disguised as her sister ship, Athabaskan, and sold to the Foundation for investigation, retrieval, containment, and destruction of anomalous objects and creatures in the eastern Pacific ocean. * SCPS Defender: Publicly USS Ramage (DDG-61), a US Navy Arleigh Burke-class destroyer, under clandestine contract (under the auspices of ████ ████ ██████) to the Foundation for investigation, retrieval, containment, and destruction of anomalous objects and creatures in the western Atlantic ocean. She is also to be used for defense of seaborne and coastal SCP installations against severe containment breaches or attack by hostile forces. This is intended to help prevent incidents like that leading to the theft of SCP-112-ARC. Possesses limited surface-to-space missile capability. * SCPS Basisty: Publicly RFS Admiral Chabanenko (BPK-650), a Russian Navy Udaloy-class destroyer, kept on paid retainer by EXPUNGED. Used for purposes similar to Guardian and Defender in the Baltic, North Sea and eastern Atlantic ocean. Also has nuclear and conventional strike capability and a Class-K sterilization suite. * SCPS Astraeus: Formerly USCGC Point Harris, a US Coast Guard Point-class cutter, purchased by the Foundation through a front organization. Used to monitor anomalous objects and creatures in the Mediterranean Sea, including SCP-1040.